villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
David King
David King is the main antagonist of Charlie Higson's The Enemy series. He is the delusional and power hungry leader of the kids at Buckingham Palace. He rules with an iron fist punishing people for insubordination and not allowing anyone to leave. He keeps the remaining members of the royal family and plans to be king of England. He is a strong leader - holding hundreds of kids in his palace to strengthen his ranks. In The Enemy David first appeared welcoming Jester's return and the Holloway crew's arrival. David introduced Franny to the crew, and he is seen talking to a bunch of kids about the organized condition in the palace. David later treated them with luxury food in the evening. During the meal, Blue talked with David, and Blue called him "Dave", telling him "You ain't going be organising me", voicing his displeasure about David lording up in the palace. Later, David showed them the "Throne Room", which consists of nothing but shambling, zombie-like grown-ups, and David explained his plan to the crew, to put what's left of the Royal Family on the throne, to unite all of London. Whitney objected to this plan, calling David "crazy". At this point, David rages on Whitney and shouted at her, until Whitney grabbed him by the collar and warning him not to shout at her again. David later hinted that there are problems with the camp at St. James Park, and wanted the crew's help to "sort them out". Later, David was negotiating with Carl, the second-in-command of Just John, the camps leader, to make peace with the camp. John insists that the deal would be made if Achilleus beat him in a fight to the death. After speaking with Achilleus, David agreed, ignoring Maxie's protests. In the fight, David acts as the referee, but the fighters completely ignored him and charged at each other. After the brief but bloody fight, Maxie was seen arguing with David, thinking he has gone too far this time. Maxie threatened to take her crew away from the palace, and this might have shook David to an extent. He sent her to see Blue in the infirmary. As Maxie and Blue, having the same opinion, talk about leaving the palace, Rose signaled David by using a candle. David locked them in the infirmary along with another girl (which is later revealed to be Brooke) to make the crew stay. Later, Maxie and Blue led the Holloway crew, along with Andy (Big Nose), a guard in the palace that had defected from David. David tries to stop them from leaving by force, but failed because of the help of Ollie. In The Dead After Jack and Bam's death, David and his crew (much smaller than in The Enemy) found Ed surrounded by sickos. David helped Ed to get out of the mess, and seemed to be quite fond of his gun. David requests Ed to bring him to see Jordan Hordern. Later, when Ed and David's crew arrived at the Imperial War Museum, DogNut reminded Ed of Jordan's rules and tries to stop them from entering, but failed. David was later seen negotiating with Jordan for weapons. In the talk, Jordan told David "You remind me a lot of me". David later heard his crew fighting with Jordan's, and helped Jordan sort out the mess. Later, David was seen helping the lorry to clear the road. He shot a kid and told the other kids to move the cars out of the way. They seemingly got across the bridge successfully, although David was left behind. In The Sacrifice David has a less important role in The Sacrifice. He was mentioned by Nicola. He was mentioned by Dylan Peake (Shadowman) as a bastard that resembles every dictator he had met. He makes a brief physical appearance while talking to Pod. Personality David was seen as a power-crazed dictator, and he expects everyone to do as he told them. He doesn't care a lot for others, as seen when he shot the stocky kid on the bridge, or letting Achilleus fight to the death, as long as he could accomplish his own objectives. He was also quite delusional, as he thought that the shambling Royal Family could actually help him rule London. Though he has a lot of bad qualities, he had a certain degree of charisma, and got his kids to follow him everywhere he went. He bears a similarity to Jordan, thinking that organization was the key to survival. Ollie mentioned that he was also quite clever. Trivia * Although David is introduced into the series as the main villain, he is far outranked by St George - the Bigger Bad and true main antagonist of the series - who is cleverer, more dangerous and has greater plans than David does. Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Book Villains Category:Military Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Symbolic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Aristocrats Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Mischievous Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Big Bads